Le Tranchant De l'Innocence
by Yami Flo
Summary: Elle ne sait pas où elle a appris ces mouvements. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle peut les exécuter. C’est son petit secret, inconnu de son frère, inconnu de tous, sauf d’elle...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Mystery ; légers spoilers pour la fin de l'animé.

Disclaimer : Vision d'Escaflowne est la propriété de son créateur, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

**Le Tranchant De l'Innocence**

Elle ouvre les yeux lentement. La lumière de la lune éclaire faiblement sa chambre par la fenêtre qu'elle a laissée ouverte. Elle reste allongée pendant quelques minutes, tendant l'oreille à tous les bruits du manoir. Rien. Juste, au dehors, le hululement d'une chouette en chasse, et le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages.

Elle sourit. Parfait.

Elle repousse ses couvertures d'un geste habitué et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Hâtivement, elle enlève sa longue chemise de nuit et enfile un pantalon qu'elle a dissimulé sous son matelas plus tôt dans la journée. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien, comme d'habitude. Elle renifle dédaigneusement. Ni les servantes, ni son frère ne se rendent jamais compte de ce qu'elle s'ingénue à leur dissimuler. Elle est trop…innocente pour leur cacher quoique ce soit.

Elle quitte la chambre à pas de loup. Le parquet en bois clair ne fait aucun bruit sous ses pieds nus. Ce n'est pas particulièrement parce qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être entendue, non. C'est plutôt parce qu'elle n'a aucune paire de bottes adaptées à sa taille, jusque quelques paires de ballerines dignes d'une jeune fille du monde. Elle déteste ces chaussures qui l'oblige à marcher à petits pas et l'empêche de courir dans les prés comme elle le faisait étant enfant.

Elle descend l'escalier avec une prudence redoublée. Ce n'est pas le moment de ce faire surprendre, et le vieil escalier à tendance à craquer si l'on appuie sur telle ou telle marche. Heureusement, elle sait lesquelles, et passe l'obstacle sans grandes difficultés. Mais on ne sait jamais. Mieux vaut être trop prudente que pas assez.

Elle déambule maintenant sur le carrelage glacial, tout en grimaçant. Les nuits et les journées ne sont pas encore trop fraîches, mais le sol ici est toujours gelé, quelque soit l'heure, quelque soit la saison. Elle ne peut que prier pour ne pas tomber malade. Cela amènerait trop de suspicions, et elle ne peut pas se le permettre, si elle tient à conserver ses petites escapades nocturnes.

Elle pousse les portes devant elle. Elles grincent à peine, ayant été soigneusement graissées récemment, à sa propre suggestion, innocente, et son frère n'a pas hésité à la mettre en application. Evidemment, cette suggestion touchait toutes les pièces de la maison, sinon, quelqu'un aurait fini par se douter de quelque chose.

Elle s'arrête devant le manteau de la cheminée, où achève de se consumer quelques bûches. Il reste encore une agréable chaleur tout autour du foyer, et elle s'assit une minute, ses yeux perdus dans le rougeoiement et le crépitement des braises. Le feu la fascine. Mais elle essaye de ne pas le montrer. Une fois, une seule, elle a montré son intérêt pour la danse des flammes, et elle a souri. C'est un sourire qui n'a pas dû plaire à son frère, puisqu'il a tout de suite pâlit, et lui a gentiment mais fermement demander de s'éloigner de l'âtre.

Elle a obéi en souriant comme une gentille petite fille, et il s'est calmé. Mais, en elle-même, elle était furieuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être sa poupée. Elle a toujours cette impression, de temps à autre, quand il lui fixe un interdit, comme celui de monter à cheval, ou de s'éloigner de la maison sans escorte. Mais elle a trouvé le moyen d'échapper à sa frustration.

Tranquillement, elle retire de ses fixations l'une des épées suspendue au-dessus de l'âtre. Elle la prend à deux mains, la soupesant, l'examinant. C'est une belle lame, encore tranchante et bien entretenue. Elle aurait jadis appartenu à leur père, ce père inconnu qui a disparu avant même sa naissance. Ce père que son frère semble détesté par moment, mais excusé à d'autres. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi et, d'une certaine façon, elle s'en moque.

Ses doigts glissent avec aisance sur le plat de la lame, caressant l'acier rendu tiède par la chaleur de la cheminée. C'est un contact rassurant. Elle aime la sensation qu'elle lui procure. Elle se croirait presque invincible. Un sourire amusé danse sur ses lèvres pâles. Brusquement, elle se met en garde.

La lame fend l'air sans difficultés au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle attaque, elle pare, elle esquisse les coups d'un ennemi invisible qui se trouve devant elle. C'est presque un jeu, et elle penserait certainement qu'il en s'agit d'un si elle ne savait pas qu'elle tient une arme mortelle entre les mains.

Elle ne sait pas où elle a appris ces mouvements. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle peut les exécuter. Mais toutes les nuits, depuis des mois, elle les refait encore et encore, comme un soldat à l'entraînement, un soldat en manque de bataille et de conquête. Et elle aime ça, elle aime ça plus que tout autre chose. C'est son petit secret, inconnu de son frère, inconnu de tous, sauf d'elle.

Confusément, elle sait, elle sent que si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, si jamais son frère l'apprend, alors elle n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de remettre la main sur une lame, quelque qu'elle soit. Et elle sait qu'elle en deviendrait folle. Alors, elle s'entraîne en secret, chaque nuit.

Elle continue pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente en nage, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la garde de l'épée commencée à lui glisser des mains. Alors, seulement, elle s'arrête et range son arme. Dehors, il fait déjà plus clair. Le jour est encore loin, cependant. Elle le temps d'aller se recoucher sans que personne ne suspecte rien. Comme chaque nuit.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent un instant sur un miroir suspendu au dessus d'une commode. Presque machinalement, elle inspecte son reflet. Est-ce vraiment elle, cette jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs ébouriffés par l'effort, aux yeux si clairs, à la beauté tranquille ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais son reflet ne lui a jamais paru…normal. La forme de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux,…Ce sont des détails qui retiennent son attention et qui l'agacent. Comme si l'adolescente en robe longue n'existait pas vraiment. Comme s'il y aurait dû y avoir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place ou dans la glace. Une fille aux allures plus garçonnières. Ou un garçon, peut-être.

Elle retient un petit rire nerveux. D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette idée ? Peut-être est-elle plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pense.

Séréna quitte la pièce et referme les portes derrière elle, prête à regagner son lit. Pour tous, à commencer par Allen, elle est la pureté, la candeur incarnée. Mais sous les dehors de son apparente innocence, il reste toujours un côté tranchant qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer.


End file.
